


The Unlikely Story Of John And Sherlock aka Angels and Demons (1)

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Angels And Demons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angellock, Demonlock, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Multi, Romance, Winglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of angels and demons, there's one man who never reveals his wings or who he is.<br/>His name is Sherlock Holmes.<br/>Unlike the rest of the world, Sherlock doesn't have just one colour to his wings; they alternate between white and black.<br/>No one knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grounded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483835) by [Pagalini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagalini/pseuds/Pagalini). 



> My first winglock, demonlock, angellock, alternative universe fic.  
> Inspired by the Damned and Grounded series'.  
> Also inspired by Moriarty's line; "You're on the side of the angels."  
> I also really wanted to do a demonlock or/and winglock fic.  
> Enjoy xxxxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of angels and demons, there's one man who never reveals his wings or who he is.   
> His name is Sherlock Holmes.  
> Unlike the rest of the world, Sherlock doesn't have just one colour to his wings; they alternate between white and black.   
> No one knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to a nice review and a little suggestion, I'm re-writing this. Its the same story and a new year so I found the inspiration to redo this. That's why I've put a new date on it, so if you see it pop up on your subscription list please don't think you're going crazy ;) and please enjoy the new version.  
> P.S I know its a short first chapter but please don't hate me :p xxxx

In a world of angels and demons, there's one man who never reveals his wings or, who he is. 

His name is Sherlock Holmes. 

Unlike the rest of the world, Sherlock doesn't have just one colour to his wings; they alternate between white and black. 

No one knows why. 

Many suspect it's due to emotions that the detective says he doesn't have, others say it's because he defied God and fell to Earth but didn't turn to the devil.

Suspicions and theories circulate but one man is about to find out the truth.

His name is Doctor John Watson.

Two months after John is invalided home he bumps into Mike Stamford in the park. 

"John Watson?" He asks, standing up and extending his hand. "Mike Stamford. I know, got a little chubby." He grins.

"Mike. Hi." John forces a smile and shakes the Angel's hand.

"I heard you were off somewhere getting shot at. What happened?" 

"I got shot." John replies with a forced calm, leaning more heavily on his cane. 

It's not like John isn't glad to see a friendly face, he's just sick of everyone asking how he is and what happened in Afghanistan. His therapist talks enough about that as it is.

"Coffee?" Mike asks with a warm smile.

"Sure." John replies, glad for the change of subject.

They take a seat on the bench with their coffees and Mike asks about living arrangements, John making a hollow joke on the expenses of London on a low army pension.

It's only when Mike makes the suggestion of a flat-share that John pays more attention. 

He doesn't realise that a chance meeting with an old friend will lead to an even better meeting with a very interesting Consulting Detective.


	2. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets an interesting man who he really can't work out.  
> But Sherlock Holmes can apparently read John Watson like a book.  
> In all honesty, it should freak John out but he finds it intriguing to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually glad I'm redoing this. I do prefer the pace of it now and the creative juices are really flowing, especially concerning John ;)   
> Though Martin does give you a lot to work with as John Watson and he's so brilliant with his expressions.  
> Anyway, atm I'm only going up to the end of series 2 with this story and kind of doing a case per chapter. Hence the speed of this chapter.  
> Besides, you've all watched Sherlock and know what happens so I don't wanna do a complete.

For the first time, somebody seems less interested about John's army history and more interested in ... well, something else.

John isn't sure what peaked Sherlock's interest but he knows it can't be John's ex-military status and seemingly psychosomatic limp, or so he hopes.

But one thing he _does_ know is that this man won't pity him or treat him like a poor, invalided ex-army doctor, and _that_ is enough to peak John's _interest_. _That_ , plus the way Sherlock rattles of his name and address like he expects John to follow.

But despite his stubbornness, his curiosity wins over and he meets the strange Detective the next day, wondering just who this peculiar man is.

x..x

When they enter the flat, John looks at the mess and internally sighs at how much work needs to be done. He's surprised when Sherlock tells him the mess belongs to him and then he actually sighs at what he's gotten himself into. Sherlock offers to clean up but John gets the distinct feeling that it's just out of courtesy and not a genuine offer.

But, the flat's nice and the landlady's a lovely old Angel, even if she does seem a bit like someone to make assumptions; "There's another bedroom upstairs, if you'd be needing two bedrooms.” - “Of course we'll be needing two.” - “Oh, don't worry. There's all sorts 'round here. Mrs. Turner next door's got married ones.”

John almost screams how he's _not_ gay and he'll probably bring home a nice girl and make _her_ scream, but then he realises that that might be a bit far and it's probably an easy assumption to make when two grown men get a flat together,

 _Let sleeping dogs lie_. He thinks instead.

After all, she reminds him of his mother, before she became a raging alcoholic that is.

So John sits down ready to just relax for a while when a greying older Angel runs up the stairs; talking about what is obviously Sherlock's current case. Despite the Consulting Detective's behaviour thus far, John is still surprised that the man is jumping up and down in glee over four serial suicides.

Suddenly, John really _does_ wonder what he's got himself into. The ex-army doctor just raises an eyebrow and settles into his chair, ready to let Sherlock process the information and finish the case.

The madman runs out the door as Mrs Hudson re-enters offering to make John a cup of tea, with a passing remark of; “Just this once mind, I'm not your housekeeper.”

His curiosity is peaked yet again when Sherlock returns and asks questions about what he saw in the army as a doctor; injuries, violent deaths etc.

When Sherlock asks if he wants to see some more, the words are out of his mouth before he can even think about it and suddenly, he's running after the madman to look at a crime scene in the early evening.

x..x

The woman, Jennifer Wilson, is an Angel just like John and he suppresses a whine at the loss of one of his own. As though Sherlock senses this, he looks over at John with sympathy or as close to sympathy as Sherlock is capable of. John appreciates the attempt and just smiles in gratitude.

Sherlock rattles off deductions and even asks for John's assistance; much to the doctor's surprise but he gives his analysis of cause of death and let's Sherlock work out the rest.

When Sherlock goes speeding off, John get's a little pissed – yeah, they've only just met but it's common courtesy to wait for your flat-mate.

But after the pathetic attempt from Sergeant Donovan to get him to keep away from Sherlock, John starts to head back to Baker Street. An hour and a half later, he's picked up by a mysterious Demon in an ominous looking car only to be warned _yet again_ to stay away from Sherlock.

The ex-army doctor knows that he should probably heed the warnings and run in the opposite direction to Sherlock Holmes but, for some reason John just _can't_ stay away from him.

x..x

When Sherlock goes after Jeffrey Pope; a Fallen Angel, John's first instinct is to follow him and he doesn't understand why. He shoots the cabbie without thinking about it; just a soldier's training to protect his comrade but in reality, there's something _natural_ about protecting Sherlock that John wants to learn more about.

What John also wants to learn more about is Sherlock; the first thing being is he an Angel or Demon?

The ex-army doctor is more curious about the Consulting Detective than is probably healthy after only one day, but his mother always said he was more curious when something caught his attention.

Besides, who tells a potential flat-mate about stuff like playing the violin and not eating, as though it's some kind of weird Facebook bio? Or deduces someone's life based on something like a psychosomatic limp and a mobile phone; no matter how brilliantly he did it?

After Lestrade let's Sherlock go, the Consulting Detective makes a joke about the cabbie and the route they took to get here, John giggles as he tells Sherlock they shouldn't laugh at a crime scene.

When Sherlock just flashes John a smile and suggests dinner at a local Chinese place, John's heart practically skips a beat and he just manages to keep back the blush that's trying to show.

x..x

The next morning, John decides to type the case up on his blog; the blog he's stared at for two months and never wanted to update.

But now that there's something _interesting_ to put on he just can't pass up the opportunity and his fingers fly across the keyboard.

'A Study In Pink' he calls it because honestly, it seems more than appropriate and as he uploads it he grins to himself, accepting that this is probably his life now; chasing after a Consulting Detective who likes to catch criminals, and then coming home and telling the world how mad his life is.

 _Home_. It's funny how quickly this place feels like home, how London feels like _home_ again.

He looks over at Sherlock working on one of his experiments and smiles, _How could this impossible man have done so much for him in one day? And how could he ever think to repay him?_

Almost like Sherlock senses he's being watched, he looks over at John with a quizzical expression and the Angel just smiles.

“Tea?” John asks with a grin, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

“Black, two sugars.” Sherlock replies, before going back to his experiment.

John chuckles and starts boiling the kettle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and yes, I know John goes from wanted to shag women to suddenly finding Sherlock the most brilliant man on the planet but come on, he's Sherlock, who wouldn't want to bang his brains out ;)


	3. Sherlock's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being pushed into the Thames by a suspect while working a case.  
> John drags Sherlock home to get him changed out of his wet clothes.  
> And hopefully get to see his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally chapter one. There'll be another chapter after this before the pair bond and then I'll also re-upload the chapter about Mycroft's interference ;) xxxx

After three days of living with Sherlock, John has questions like; 'Is he angel or demon?', 'What are his wings like?' but most importantly, 'Why does he never show his wings?'.

Well, tonight he might finally get some answers.

After being pushed into the Thames by a suspect while working a case, John drags Sherlock home to get him changed out of his wet clothes and hopefully get to see his wings.

"John, I'll be alright." Sherlock snaps as John fusses him.

"Sherlock, I'm a doctor. I have to make sure you don't get hypothermia." John replies in his Captain voice.

Even after only three days, Sherlock knows not to argue with that tone.

"Fine." Sherlock sighs as John tugs off his Belstaff and hangs it up.

"In the bedroom. I'm gonna get some towels and extra blankets." John replies, shoving Sherlock in the direction of his room.

Sherlock sighs dramatically but walks to his bedroom anyway. John smiles softly before heading upstairs to grab some towels, blankets and his favourite wooly jumper before heading back to the kitchen to boil the kettle for two teas and a hot water bottle.

He takes the towels and blankets back to Sherlock's room, looking over at the younger man as he says, "I'm making a hot water bottle up and two teas. I'll be right back. Get out of those clothes and start drying yourself off."

Sherlock makes a sound in reply and stands to start getting changed. John rolls his eyes and smiles affectionately, heading back upstairs. He fills the hot water bottle and finishes the brews before wrapping the bottle with his jumper and shoving it under his arm. He carries the brews and bottle back to Sherlock's room, placing them down on the bedside table.

Sherlock steps out of the bathroom and when John sees the detective's wings and pale white skin, the doctor has to admit that he's the most beautiful creature he has ever seen.

"Sherlock." John whispers huskily.

"Ah, John. You're back." Sherlock smiles, rubbing his arms with a towel.

"Your wings ..." John whispers, looking directly at Sherlock's wings.

"Oh, yes. About that, if they make you uncom ..." Sherlock starts, shrinking his wings back in.

"No. Sherlock, they're beautiful. Please let me see them." John replies softly, reaching out to touch the younger man's wings.

Sherlock takes a step back and his feathers ruffle in fear.

"I'm sorry. Please can I touch them?" John asks, looking up at the younger man for confirmation.

Sherlock steps forward once more and extends his wings fully again, turning slightly so John can stroke them.

"They're so soft. Are they always jet black?" John asks curiously, keeping his touch gentle.

"No. Sometimes they're ..." Sherlock is interrupted when John makes a soft 'oh' noise.

"But why do they go white?" John asks excitedly, stepping back to get a better look.

Sherlock tries to suppress a whine at the loss of contact and turns to face John.

"You know the story, don't you? How Angels work for God and Demons work for Lucifer? Well, I don't follow either."

"Sherlock, you must. It's impossible not to follow one of them."

"Well, I don't." Sherlock snaps, "I follow logic."

"Well, shouldn't you have lost your wings then?"

"No. I've never done any evil but I've also never done so much good either. I've come to the conclusion that both God and Lucifer are fighting for me to return to one of them one day."

"Oh. I didn't know that was possible." John replies in a confused tone.

"I don't care about that right now. So, Doctor Watson, which are you?" Sherlock asks curiously, quirking an eyebrow.

John smiles sweetly, pulling off his jumper and t-shirt in one as he extends his wings so that Sherlock can see them.

"Angel." Sherlock sighs softly, reaching out to touch John's wings. "They're different to usual angel's wings. They are bigger and stronger, and softer too. I've never met an angel like you, John."

John smiles again, a blush creeping up his cheeks as Sherlock continues to gently stroke his wings.

"They're beautiful, John. Perfectly suited to you as well, strong and bold, yet completely unassuming to the ordinary person." Sherlock whispers, stepping into John's personal space.

John's breath hitches slightly and his cheeks redden even more. Sherlock smirks to himself and takes another step forward, their chests almost touching.

John leans up on his toes and brushes his lips against Sherlock's neck, the younger man making a noise in the back of his throat and blushing furiously. The older man chuckles lightly and turns Sherlock's face to his own, pressing his lips against Sherlock's in a chaste kiss.

"John." Sherlock whispers huskily, breath ghosting across John's lips.

"Shh, Sherlock." John whispers back in a soothing tone, holding Sherlock's chin slightly. "It's alright. I've got you."

John kisses the younger man again, relishing in the soft moan pulled from Sherlock's lips and smiling slightly. The doctor retracts his wings when Sherlock's hands come up to grip his shoulders tightly and John braces his hands on the younger man's chest.

"We c-can't, John." Sherlock stammers as John reaches up to kiss him again.

"Why?" John asks softly, his hand running up Sherlock's chest to cup the back of his neck.

"Only angels can be with other angels ... and the same applies to demons, John."

"Then pick a side, Sherlock. I don't have nearly enough patience to wait forever." John replies gently, kissing Sherlock's cheek.

He walks back to the bed and picks up the blanket, walking back and gently laying a hand on Sherlock's wing. The younger man retracts them and allows John to wrap the blanket around his shoulders.

"John." Sherlock whispers as the angel walks away.

"It's alright, Sher. We're drawn to each other, I know you feel that but I also know that you need time too. Goodnight, Sherlock. Try to keep warm."

John smiles softly, heading for the door. Sherlock crosses the room and grabs John's arm, pulling him back and tentatively kissing him on his cheek.

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Sherlock." John smiles again, squeezing Sherlock's hand reassuringly.

"You should rest, John. I'll ... Um, call if I need you." Sherlock replies awkwardly, a blush colouring his cheekbones.

"Alright. Night, Sherlock." John grins, stroking Sherlock's cheek and leaving the room.

Sherlock grins widely, climbing into bed and snuggling down under his many covers.

And for the first time in a long time, Sherlock falls into a peaceful sleep; his dreams about an angel with bright white wings and a touch so soft that it can make you shiver with anticipation.


	4. Angels and Demons Low-Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an intermission between chapters to give more detail on characters.

**The Low-Down**

**Demons;**

1\. Mycroft - he has a devious side and as his best friend died, he lost faith in God.

2\. Moriarty - obviously because he's a villain. Well, he embraced the evil in him from a young age.

 

**Angels;**

1\. Mrs Hudson - of course she's an Angel. She's believed in God since she was a child and never turned away from him.

2\. John Watson - his whole family were Angels until his mother and sister became alcoholics and lost their wings, now they're Fallen Angels. His dad died years ago and that's why his mother became an alcoholic.

3\. Gregory Lestrade - one of a rare exception as very few Demons are born from Angel and Demon parentage, and even fewer Angels are born of this combination. His mother was an Angel who fell in love with a Demon but Lestrade was still became an Angel. (Also why Mycroft finds him so interested later one) 

4\. Donovan - Surprisingly, I've put her as an Angel because she works for the police force so even though she's still constantly sleeping with Anderson, she's still a good Angel. 

5\. Anderson - Same reason as Donovan too but there are rogue cops who are Demons obviously, Lestrade just doesn't know that. 

 

** Fallen Angels;  **

1\. Pope (The Cabbie) - After getting his brain aneurysm, he loses faith in God and only 'kills' his victims because he wants to prove he can outlive them and he despises those who believe in God. 

2\. Irene - She's not really a villain, she's just manipulative but still actually a good person. 

 

Then there's Sherlock who is neither Angel nor Demon because he never picked a side. He follows logic.


	5. Patience Is A Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Holmes has never been a patient man but maybe that's because he's never had to wait for what he wanted. Now John is giving him time to decide what he wants them to become.  
> It's equal parts frustrating and endearing, and frankly, it's driving Sherlock mad.  
> He knows what he wants, he knows that he wants John Watson; has since the first day, but the doctor is a kind and patient man.  
> Unfortunately, Sherlock is neither kind nor patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so believe me when I say that the last bit of this just ran away with itself. It's quite ironic given the title but it suddenly went from Patience Is A Virtue to Sherlock's A Little Cock-Tease So John Sucks Him Off To Teach Him A Lesson.  
> Yeah, sorry about that ;)

Sherlock Holmes has never been a patient man but maybe that's because he's never had to wait for what he wanted. Now John is giving him time to decide what he wants them to become.

It's equal parts frustrating and endearing, and frankly, it's driving Sherlock _mad_.

He knows what he wants, he knows that he wants John Watson; has since the first day, but the doctor is a kind and patient man.

Unfortunately, Sherlock is neither kind nor patient. What he is right now, is very _very_ confused.

Why would John want him out of the many hundreds of Angels in London? Why would he want to spend eternity with a man like Sherlock? It can't be pure fascination but it's also too soon to be love? So what is it?

And what is it about John Watson that leaves Sherlock so confused and distracted?

Sherlock shakes his head and tries to focus on his experiment, he's acutely aware that John keeps glancing over at him now and then, and it keeps distracting the Detective.

Sherlock risks a look over at John, who is now typing up their latest case; 'The Blind Banker' or at least that's what Sherlock thinks it's called. John pauses in his typing to take a sip of his tea before completely immersing himself in his blog entry again.

Sherlock glares at him before turning back to his microscope, trying to remember what is actually on the slide he's looking at.

He sighs loudly before announcing he's going for a shower, to which John just hums a reply and continues to type.

x..x

John looks at the screen in front of him, a list of questions staring at him as he tries to answer them. No doubt Sherlock assumes he's typing up the case and won't bother to look over his shoulder until John tells him he's done. Little does Sherlock know that John finished the blog entry an hour ago and has since been typing a list of questions in which he is currently trying to answer.

The doctor is admittedly drawn to Sherlock, even though he doesn't know or understand why. He can't explain it as fascination, nor can he explain it as being love yet.

It's like the step after fascination but the one before love. _Lust_? Oh, well doesn't that sound romantic!

He pulls out his phone and decides to ask a friend.

 

_Sarah_

_Is it possible to have feelings_

_for someone after four days?_

_John_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Well, you're obviously referring_

_to Sherlock. And well, I guess_

_it just depends. You are with him_

_all the time. There's obviously_

_something there._

_Sarah xx_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_So is that a maybe?_

_John_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Yes, John. It is._

_Sarah xx_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_Okay, thanks._

_John_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

_You're welcome ;)_

_Sarah_

_**MESSAGE SENT** _

 

He smiles at the last text and rolls his eyes, even after three years of knowing him, she can still make him feel like a teenager.

Just when he's about to go back to his list of questions, Sherlock re-enters wrapped only in a bath towel and John's eyes are immediately drawn to the Detective's wings.

From what he's seen of them today, they've been black with only the occasional flash of white every now and then but they're still the most beautiful wings he's ever seen.

The doctor immediately pulls his eyes away and re-focuses them back on his laptop screen, trying to will away the reaction in his pants.

_Damn, just a few days ago I wanted to bring home a pretty girl and make her scream. Now all I can think about is my bloody flat-mate. Get yourself together, Watson!_

To be honest, it isn't the first time John's had a mental crisis like this, in his younger days he'd experimented with guys before and found that it wasn't really that bad.

There was one guy, Tommy, who John had actually thought he was in love with. Tommy had big brown eyes, blonde hair and was just a tad taller than John. He was gorgeous and John had only been fifteen and still trying to figure out his sexuality, but Tommy had been sweet and they'd dated for two months before he and his family moved to America.

_Wow, it's been years since I thought about him. What the hell? Maybe it's just Sherlock, like it was just Tommy all those years ago. Maybe I just love the person, not the gender._

x..x

Sherlock pretends not to notice John looking at him as he bends over to pick up his phone but it's difficult when he's giving him _the look_.

Sherlock associates it with a look men have given him in the past; the I-want-to-bend-you-over-a-table-and-fuck-you-senseless look. He usually _despises_ that look but that's another thing about John that confuses Sherlock, if the doctor asked him to bend over a table so he could fuck him, Sherlock would probably say yes. And the only thing Sherlock despises more than _the look_ is _sex_.

Well, he doesn't _despise_ it, he just hates how it turns people into idiots or murderers, or occasionally both.

But as quickly as John gives him the look, he turns back to his laptop and starts tapping away again.

“John, do you want to fuck me?” Sherlock asks in a bored tone.

“... Excuse me?” John asks, spluttering on his cup of tea.

“It's a simple question, John. Don't be an idiot.”

“Well … um … I … I don't know, Sherlock.” John finally stammers out, his cheeks turning pink.

“You either do or you don't, John. It's not a particularly difficult answer to come up with.”

“Well … Sherlock, what's this all about?”

“ _Curiosity_.” Sherlock purrs, fluttering his eyelashes at John.

“Sherlock … you can't just _ask_ someone something like that. People don't just _do_ that.” John replies, trying to make it sound absurd.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and drawls, “ _People_ , John. I'm not _people_.”

“Sherlock, listen. We're friends and we've only known each other a few days. Let's just take it slow, okay?”

“Then stop being so _obvious_ about how much you want to sleep with me, John.” Sherlock smirks, turning and heading to his room while John stares wide-eyed at the younger man's retreating back.

John takes a deep breath and before he knows what he's doing, he's storming across the room and into Sherlock's bedroom.

Sherlock looks up as John walks in and is just about to make another remark, when John slams him up against the wall and kisses him, hard.

The younger man moans into John's mouth and wraps his arms around the Angel, gripping him tightly to himself.

John tangles his hands in Sherlock's hair and pulls slightly, moaning when Sherlock practically keens in pleasure.

“You're a fucking cock-tease, Sherlock Holmes. Do you know that? Strolling about in nothing but a towel, still dripping wet from the shower. What was I supposed to do but look at you?” John growls into Sherlock's neck, nibbling the soft skin there.

“I was proving a … _point_.” Sherlock gasps, gripping John's hips in a vice-like hold.

“Well, you certainly did that.” John moans, moving his lips to Sherlock's collar bone.

“Are you going to … keep talking or are you … going to fuck me?” Sherlock stammers, coming undone under the assault of lips and teeth, and John.

“Neither. I told you, we're going slow. But what I will do, is help you out with that.” John replies, stroking Sherlock's erection through his towel.

“Oh _God_.” Sherlock whimpers, practically falling boneless into John's arms.

“I think we should lie you down before you _fall_ down.” John chuckles, moving Sherlock over to his bed and pushing him backwards.

John climbs onto the bed and pulls the towel from around Sherlock's waist, throwing it on the floor before looking down at the gorgeous creature underneath him.

He runs his hands up Sherlock's thighs, reviling the quiver it brings out in the younger man before bending his head down towards Sherlock's cock.

“John, what are you … _Oh, God_.” Sherlock moans as John's mouth engulfs his erection fully.

John grins and lazily licks the younger man's cock, drawing out the teasing as much as possible.

Sherlock's hands grip the sheets tightly and his eyes roll back in his head before his body lifts off the bed and drives his cock deeper into John's mouth.

John hums around his cock and starts to suck him off with slow, long strokes, occasionally licking the underside. Sherlock's moans grow louder and his knuckles turn white as he grips tightly to the sheets, thrusting harder into John's mouth.

“Oh, Jawn. _God_ . Don't stop, _please_.” Sherlock moans softly, voice low and husky now.

The Angel looks up at Sherlock and grins, sucking more furiously on the younger man's cock until he's practically wailing.

John sucks at just the right point on Sherlock's cock and suddenly the younger man's seeing stars; moaning John's name over and over again.

John pulls off with an obscene pop and looks up at the disheveled younger man, grinning at how spent he looks.

“ _Wow_.” Sherlock breathes, looking back up at John before smirking.

“You alright?” John asks the younger man, still grinning.

“Better than.”

“Good. Now, I hope that teaches you about what happens when you're being a little cock-tease.”

“Oh, I feel fully admonished, John. I promise I'll _never_ strut around in just a towel again.” Sherlock replies in an innocent tone.

“Good.”

Sherlock smiles that beautiful, genuine smile and John just can't help himself, he leans over and softly kisses the younger man, smiling when he feels arms wrap around him.

“You're fucking beautiful, Sherlock.” John sighs, resting his forehead against Sherlock's.

Sherlock smiles and brushes his nose against John's, clearly wanting more than one kiss.

John complies before pulling away slowly, “I was gonna go to the clinic to get a job. I have an interview in an hour. So, I'm gonna get a shower, okay?”

“Stay.” Sherlock whispers, tightening his arms.

“I can't, love. I'll be back soon. Promise.”

Sherlock reluctantly let's John go and get ready, staying sprawled out on the bed and just relaxing.

He's still lying there when John comes out of his shower ten minutes later and the Angel has to brag at the fact that he's actually tired the younger man out.

John quickly gets dressed and kisses Sherlock's forehead before setting off for his interview.

Sherlock actually starts nodding off and has a sleepy epiphany.

 _Mycroft was right_.

 


	6. An Unusual Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only angels and demons can bond with the same of their kind.  
> Unfortunately, John Watson doesn't want to bond with an angel that isn't Sherlock.  
> Will Sherlock finally pick a side?

**Three Weeks Later**

"Morning, Sher." John greets cheerfully, walking into the living room while scrubbing his hair dry.

"Morning, John." Sherlock smiles brightly, handing John a cup of tea.

John smiles in gratitude and sips his tea, "Too much sugar, Sher." He replies in distaste, placing the cup down.

"But I made you a drink."

"Yes, and there's too much sugar. It's fine, I'll just make a fresh one." John says softly, pecking Sherlock's cheek.

"Fine." Sherlock sighs, flopping dramatically onto the couch.

"Don't sulk, Sherlock." John replies, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm _not_ sulking." Sherlock snaps, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Obviously." John sighs, leaning against the door-frame as he watches his friend.

"I'm __not.__ " Sherlock snaps again, rolling over to face the back of the couch.

John chuckles in reply and goes back to finishing his tea.

x..x

"Sherlock, can we talk?" John asks softly, setting down his laptop to look at his friend.

"What about, John?" Sherlock asks, looking up from his microscope.

"About the night of the case at the Thames."

"What about it?" Sherlock asks, his brow furrowing in confusion.

John sighs before replying, "About us, Sherlock. I mean, the question is ... Do you want me?"

Sherlock smiles before standing up and walking over to his friend.

"John," Sherlock begins, crouching down next to John's chair, "Of course I want you. How could I not? You're amazing. And handsome. And most of all, you're my blogger. As I always say, I'd be lost without my blogger."

John smiles softly at the younger man, stroking his hand and leaning in to kiss him.

"So, have you picked a side yet?" John asks with a hopeful smile.

"Wherever you are, John, that's where I'll be. By __your_ _ side." Sherlock replies with a soft smile, kissing John's hand.

"That's good enough for me, Sher." John smiles back, bringing his friend into a hug.

"You were right, John. We are drawn to each other. I was the first day I met you." Sherlock whispers into John's neck.

"Me too. It was the day I realised that I'd found the one. You saw past the broken and damaged soldier I was, and you made me better."

"As you did for me, John." Sherlock replies, resting his head against his friend's.

John smiles shyly, leaning down to kiss Sherlock's neck softly.

Sherlock moans in response, tilting his head so John could get better access and shivering when the older angel licks a stripe from his neck to his ear.

John shifts Sherlock so that the younger man is straddling his hips, before continuing to kiss and bite at his neck.

Sherlock continues to moan and grind his hips into John's; causing a low moan to be pulled from his lips and transferred into Sherlock's neck.

They continue like this for a while until Sherlock whispers huskily into John's ear, "I __need__ you _ _,__ John."

"Oh God, __Sher_ _. I need you too, baby. Need you so much." John moans, bucking his hips up into Sherlock's and causing the younger man to moan even louder.

"Jawn."

"You are __so_ _ beautiful, baby. God, you drive me crazy." John moans, gripping Sherlock's hips tightly.

"Jawn. __Please_ _." Sherlock whines, grinding his hips down again and drawing a long moan out of his lover.

"Are you sure, baby?" John asks softly, lifting Sherlock's head to look in the younger man's eyes.

"Of course I am, John. Don't be an idiot." Sherlock snaps, forcing John's hand down to his crotch.

John moans loudly and grips Sherlock's erection harder.

Sherlock groans and thrusts into John's hand, gripping his shoulders for balance.

"God, Sher, this ... is __the_ _ ... hottest thing __ever_ _." John moans, throwing his head back as he continues to stroke Sherlock.

"Much better in a bed." Sherlock growls huskily, scratching John's neck.

" __Christ_ _ , Sher. You're driving me crazy."

"Then take me to bed, John." Sherlock whispers into his lover's ear.

"Oh God, __yes_ _." John moans, thrusting up into Sherlock once last time before making a decision.

The older angel sits up and wraps Sherlock's legs around his waist, standing up and carrying Sherlock to his bedroom while the pair continue to kiss passionately.

John drops Sherlock onto the bed and starts to quickly strip while Sherlock watches him hungrily.

But as soon as John is stood in front of Sherlock, completely naked, he grows insecure of all his scars; trying to cover himself with his hands.

"Oh John. My John. My beautiful doctor. Come here." Sherlock says softly, sitting up and pulling John's hand. "Let me look at you."

John drops his free hand to his side and lets Sherlock's eyes roam over his naked form.

When he's done, Sherlock looks back up into John's eyes, giving him a soft and loving gaze.

"You're my beautiful doctor, John. So unassuming and safe, yet so strong and dangerous. Where would I be without you?" Sherlock speaks softly, running his hand up John's chest as he stands.

His hand stops at John's left shoulder, fingers tracing the scar tissue gently as he studies it intently.

"I've wanted to look at this since I met you. The body was always a wonder to me but yours more so. I wanted to count each scar and map out your whole body with my fingertips, just to see how you would react." Sherlock still speaks softly, his fingertips running up from the scar to his neck.

Sherlock meets John's eyes in a soft gaze, before kissing the older angel's forehead.

"I ... I love you, Sherlock." John whispers nervously, eyes closed.

Sherlock inhales sharply, causing John's face to contort in hurt before Sherlock replies, "I ... love you too, John. I'm glad you feel the same."

"Of course I do, Sher." John replies with a smile, meeting Sherlock's gaze again.

"Then prove it, John." Sherlock smiles seductively, causing John's cock to twitch.

"You got it, baby." John smirks, pulling Sherlock's t-shirt off before his hands move to the younger man's hips.

He leans up to kiss Sherlock before tugging his pyjama pants down and being greeted by Sherlock not wearing boxers.

"Did you plan this?" John asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean, John." Sherlock replies, feigning innocence while pulling John towards the bed.

"I bet you don't." John grins before pushing Sherlock down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

He lets his wings extend for a few minutes to stretch them before gently running the tip of his wing along Sherlock's inner thigh.

"Jawn. Don't tease." Sherlock whines, twitching ever so slightly.

"So you like that?" John asks teasingly, a smirk tugging at his lips.

" _Obviously_." Sherlock tries to snap but it comes out as more of a half whine, half moan.

John chuckles in response, dropping both wings so each tip runs up Sherlock's inner thighs.

" __Jawn_ _." Sherlock whines again, giving John his best puppy eyes.

"Alright then, Mr Impatient." John chuckles, retracting his wings and leaning down to kiss his lover.

"I'll have to prepare you first."

"John, I've been wanting this for three weeks, I already took care of that."

John moans in response, his eyes rolling back into head as Sherlock chuckles darkly.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Sher." John moans, looking back down at Sherlock with lust filled eyes.

"A sweet death at ..."

John squeezes Sherlock's cock hard, cutting off the rest of the younger man's sentence.

"That's enough talk, genius." John growls in his Captain's voice, before leaning over to grab some lube.

He lubes himself up quickly but thoroughly, lining himself up to Sherlock's entrance before pushing in slowly.

"Oh, __Jawn_ _." Sherlock moans, forcing himself down fully onto John's cock and causing the older angel to cry out.

John pulls out slowly before pushing back in, relishing in the feel of Sherlock's body under his own and the soft little moans of the younger man.

"Sherlock, you feel __amazing_ _. And you're so beautiful like this. I could get addicted to this." John moans softly, leaning down to kiss Sherlock.

"Jawn." Sherlock moans, moving in time with John's thrusts.

"Christ, Sherlock. I think I'm gonna come already."

"Me too. Please, Jawn, help me."

"I got you, baby. You're okay. Come on now. Come for me, okay. That's it, baby." John whispers softly, stroking Sherlock's cheek.

He extends his wings again and runs the tips along Sherlock's thighs in time with the fingers stroking his cheek.

Sherlock screams as his orgasm rips through him and his body clamps down on John's cock, causing the older angel to scream his orgasm a few seconds later.

"Oh John, that ... was ... wonderful. So amazing. I ... love you, John Watson." Sherlock whispers breathlessly, his body going limp under John's.

"Yeah, it was. Wow ... You're so … __gorgeous_ _ , Sher. I love you too, baby. So much." John sighs happily, retracting his wings and pulling out before collapsing next to his lover.

"We should get married, John." Sherlock announces suddenly, causing John to snap his head up to look at his lover.

"What?"

" __Marriage_ _ , John. We should make it official."

"Sherlock, we've just had sex and you're talking marriage. We've only known each other three weeks."

"Three weeks and two days actually." Sherlock corrects, looking at John.

"And?"

" _And_ , you already said we're drawn to one another and Mycroft married Lestrade after two days." Sherlock states matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what? Your brother and Lestrade? Since when?" John asks, sitting up and resting his head on his hand.

"For five months now."

"Lestrade never mentioned it."

"Why would he? He hasn't known you for long." Sherlock replies, eyeing John suspiciously.

"Yeah, well. Never mind. So you just wanna get married? No discussion, just laying it on me?" John asks incredulously, quirking an eyebrow at Sherlock.

"You've already said you love me and that you want to be with me. I don't see the issue. Unless you're worried about money ..."

"Sherlock, it's not about the money. You don't just suggest marriage after you've had sex with somebody."

"You're not just __somebody_ _ , John. You're my blogger and my friend. I want to be with you." Sherlock replies softly, sadness and fear in his eyes.

"Sherlock, I want to be with you too. But that's not how you propose to somebody." John replies gently, reaching out and touching Sherlock's arm.

"Oh."

"It's alright, love. Don't worry about it. Let's just sleep, okay?" John smiles, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them both.

"I'm sorry, John." Sherlock sighs sadly, curling into John's side.

"Don't be, Sher. It's alright. It's sweet that you want to make our relationship official." John reassures him in a gentle tone, stroking Sherlock's hair.

"How do __ordinary_ _ people act romantic?" Sherlock whispers softly, looking up at his lover.

"They do little things. Like, washing the dishes or tidying up. Or _c_ __learing out experiments_ _." John teases lightly, ruffling Sherlock's curls.

"Right." Sherlock replies simply, "Goodnight, John."

John chuckles lightly before kissing Sherlock's curls, "Night, Sherlock."

x..x

"Morning, John." Sherlock smiles brightly, jumping up to kiss John softly.

"You tidied up." John replies sleepily, looking up at Sherlock.

"Very good observation, John. Especially as you are still half asleep." Sherlock smiles, directing John to the kitchen.

"And made breakfast." John comments, staring at the breakfast in awe.

"Yes, John. Are you going to keep pointing out the obvious or are you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Thank you, Sher." John replies softly, leaning over to kiss Sherlock.

"You're welcome, John." Sherlock grins, sitting down and eating his breakfast.

"You're serious about the marriage proposal, aren't you?" John asks curiously, eyeing his lover suspiciously.

"Why would you say that?" Sherlock asks innocently, looking up at John.

"Cleaning up the flat, making breakfast, actually __eating_ _ your own breakfast. It doesn't take a genius, Sherlock." John grins at his lover.

"Yes, I'm serious about it, John."

"Alright then."

"Alright what?" Sherlock asks in a confused tone.

"Alright, I'll marry you." John smiles, tucking into his breakfast.

"Because I did a few household jobs and made you breakfast?"

"No. Because you made the effort, Sherlock." 

"Oh. When?"

"How's next week sound?" John suggests, looking up at Sherlock.

"Next week?!" Sherlock cries, looking at John in horror.

"Yes, Sherlock. Next week. You've waited three, you can wait one more."

"But ..."

"No." John replies simply, continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Fine." Sherlock replies sulkily.

"Good boy." John smirks to himself, scanning over the newspaper.

 


	7. Mycroft's An Interfering Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Mycroft hears that Sherlock has proposed to John, he can't help but start the arrangements.   
> Sherlock's not amused but John is thankful for the older Holmes' help.

“Why do you  _ always _ have to interfere, Mycroft?” Sherlock growls, glaring at his older brother.

“I only want to help, dear brother.” Mycroft replies innocently.

“Ha, you  _ help _ ? Please, you want to take control. It's who you are, Mycroft, a control freak. You always have been.”

“Please, brother mine, let me do this for you.”

“ _ Brother mine _ ,” Sherlock spits, leaning forward in his chair. “We don't  _ need _ your help.”

“Sher, he's just trying to be nice, love.” John says gently, handing Mycroft his cup of tea.

“Thank you, John. See, Sherlock, why can't you be more understanding like John?”

“Shut up, Mycroft. I will not let you  _ interfere _ in my life any longer.”

“Sherlock, please, your brother is just trying to help.” Greg interrupts, resting his hand on his husband's shoulder.

“I wasn't talking to  _ you _ , Lestrade.” Sherlock snaps, turning his glare on Greg instead.

“Sher, be nice.” John warns, looking over at his partner.

“But, John, he  _ always _ does this. I won't let him ruin our special day.”

“Darling, he just wants to find us a nice place for the wedding and somewhere quiet for the honeymoon. He's not going to be controlling who we invite to the wedding or what we wear.” John replies carefully, moving to sit on the arm of Sherlock's chair.

“He'll try, John.”

“No he won't, love.” John replies, directing a look at Mycroft.

“Of course I won't, dear brother.”

“Fine! But this doesn't mean that I have to like it.” Sherlock snaps, flopping back in his chair.

“It'll be fine, love.” John says softly, stroking Sherlock's curls.

“Well, we must be off then. We have a wedding to arrange after all.” Mycroft actually smiles, standing up and grabbing his husband's hand.

“Mycroft. Just nothing too …  _ extravagant _ , okay? Try to keep it simple.” John interrupts, looking pleadingly at Mycroft.

“Not to worry. Greg will help and he's a man of simple tastes also.”

“Oi.” Greg snaps, nudging his husband.

“Oh, my dear, it's one of the many things I love about you.” Mycroft smiles sweetly, leaning in to kiss Greg.

“Please leave now! This display is  _ disgusting _ , I can't stand to watch it.” Sherlock snaps, looking away from the two men.

“Well, it's a good thing you're sitting down then.” Greg remarks, winking at John.

John stifles the giggles rising and just smiles back at Greg.

x..x

In the end, the wedding is just what the boys wanted; simple, quiet and just perfect. The reception, however, is an entirely different matter.

“I want to leave, John.” Sherlock complains, tugging his husband's arm.

“We can't just  _ leave _ , Sherlock. Everyone came to see us. And besides we have to have our first dance.”

“Urg,  _ sentiment _ .” Sherlock groans, looking around at their guests.

“Says the one who proposed.” John teases, nudging his husband in the direction of the dance floor.

“Yes, well, this hardly as anything to do with the next step in our relationship, does it?” Sherlock snaps, but still moving towards the dance floor.

“Shh, darling. Just dance with me.” John says softly, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck.

“Of course, my dear.” Sherlock replies with a smile, wrapping his arms around John's waist and leaning in to kiss him.

The music is soft and slow as they sway together; just enjoying the new step in their lives.

“I still can't believe you proposed after three weeks.” John teases lightly, nuzzling Sherlock's neck.

“Three weeks and two days.” Sherlock corrects, tilting his head for his husband.

“Of course.” John replies simply, kissing Sherlock's neck.

“I love you, John.”

“I love you too, my darling.”

“Thank you for saying yes.” Sherlock whispers into John's hair.

“Thank you for asking, sweetheart.”

 


	8. Changing Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after their bond, John notices something different about Sherlock.  
> And he suddenly begins to realise that he has a stronger life-force  
> And it's somehow is seemingly changing the younger man.  
> Of course, as usual, Sherlock doesn't notice anything is wrong  
> But, then again, the younger man never puts his wings on display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had a really interesting idea that when an angel and demon bond, whichever is the stronger life-force ends up turning the opposite over to the other side. And I've kind of decided that as John is the better half of Sherlock, then his force is stronger. Just play along :p xxx

“Um, Sherlock, I think something's happened.” John says awkwardly, staring at his half-naked husband's back and wings.

“What are you talking about, John?” Sherlock sighs, pulling out his favourite purple shirt.

 _Of course, he probably doesn't even realise they're on show_. John thinks, sitting up better in bed.

“Your wings, love. Look at them.”

Sherlock sighs again but walks over to the full length mirror to see what John is talking about.

“What? They're white today. And tomorrow they'll be black.”

“Sweetheart,” John sighs softly, climbing out of bed and standing behind his husband, “They've been white for two days now. I noticed they stayed white for a long time the other day but I just didn't think about it. But now, I think that you're … well, I think you're _changing_. I mean, I think you're finally being pulled to a side. The side of the Angels.”

“Well, isn't that good, John?”

“Of course it is, love. I just … I didn't think it would happen so quickly. And I thought, well, I guess I thought it would change you completely. But it hasn't.”

“Not good?”

“No, sweetheart. You know I love you just as you are. And I loved your wings. They were so beautiful. It just feels like I've taken something from you.” John sighs sadly, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

“Idiot.” Sherlock replies affectionately, turning around to face his husband. “I told you I'd be on _your_ side, and if that means your life-force changing who I am then, it's alright. I love you, John. And you've taken _nothing_ from me, in fact, you've given me so much. I never thought I'd have anything to live for, and now I do.”

John smiles softly and blushes at his husband's compliment, to which Sherlock responds by lifting his Angel's chin and kissing him gently.

“I love you too, Sherlock.”

“I know.” Sherlock smiles, pulling his husband close and wrapping his wings around him.

John looks at the wings wrapped around him and smiles; as much as he loved Sherlock's black wings, there's no denying the beauty of them now.

The older Angel let's his own wings extend to wrap around Sherlock's more slender ones and the younger Angel practically glows at the intimacy of it.

“I always loved your wings, John. They make me feel safe.” Sherlock says in a moment of rare vulnerability.

“Always, Sher. I promise.”

Sherlock leans in to rest his forehead against John's and lets the older Angel wrap his arms around him.

“Such a beautiful Angel.” John murmurs, kissing Sherlock's neck.

“You too, my love.” Sherlock whispers, gripping John tighter.

“Boys! Boys, where are you, dears?” Mrs Hudson's voice rings through the flat and the pair pull apart slowly, retracting their wings.

“We’ll be right out, Mrs Hudson.” John replies, kissing his husband’s cheek before turning around to look through their wardrobe.

John and Sherlock enter five minutes later and Mrs Hudson greets them with a smile and a fond look.

“How’s married life, dears?” She asks sweetly, heading to the kitchen to make tea.

“Same as it’s always been, Mrs Hudson. He still acts like an insufferable git and I still have to make apologies.” John grins, sitting down in his armchair.

“Yes, well surely the sex makes up for that.”

“Sherlock!” John exclaims, looking over his shoulder at their landlady.

“Oh, it’s alright, dears. I’ve heard you two anyway.” She says gently, handing John his cup of tea.

The older Angel takes it with a bow of his head as a blush rises up his cheeks.

Sherlock just smirks at Mrs Hudson and gratefully takes the proffered tea.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson.”

“You’re welcome, dear. Just this once, mind. I’m not your housekeeper.”

“Of course.”

“And may I say, Sherlock, your wings look lovely, dear. I see John has pulled you over to his side then. Well, it doesn’t matter, I’ve always known you were a good man.”

Sherlock bows his head at the compliment before offering the woman a warm smile.

“Anyway, dears, I must be off. I just came to see how you were getting on.”

“Bye, Mrs Hudson.”

“Bye, dears.”

“Jesus, Sherlock. I can't believe you sometimes.” John says, trying to suppress a smirk.

“You heard her, she's heard us doing it anyway.” Sherlock replies, smirking cheekily at John.

“Still, you don't have to tell her. Would you tell your mother?”

“No, but Mrs Hudson isn't my mother.”

John sighs in reply, dropping his head into his hands.

Sherlock chuckles and drops back down into his chair.

“Idiot.” He smiles, nudging John with his foot.

“Git.” John replies affectionately, looking up at Sherlock through his fingers and smirking.

Sherlock smiles that smile that is reserved solely for John and the older Angel's heart skips a beat at the sight of it.

“How did I end up with you? I mean, you're so beautiful, Sher.” John asks, tilting his head to the side.

The younger Angel blushes under the scrutiny and the compliment, before reaching out a hand for his husband.

“Because, John, you're the only person who can put up with me without committing murder.” Sherlock grins, squeezing John's hand.

“I was trying to be romantic.” John chuckles, kissing Sherlock's knuckles.

Sherlock rises from his seat and starts to walk past the older Angel's chair; still holding his hand, he whispers gently, “Come back to bed, my love.”

John nods his head slightly before allowing his husband to pull him towards their bedroom.

“I promise I'll be quiet.” Sherlock smirks as they enter the bedroom.

“You better be.”

 


	9. Changing Sides (Alternative Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative version to chapter seven. Slightly more explicit ;) xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I did this story originally I finished "Changing Sides" and posted it, but I didn't realise this as my computer hadn't saved the full chapter. So I retyped the end and posted it again and that's when I realised my mistake. So I decided to keep both versions because I liked them both.  
> So here's explicit chapter seven, still the same at the beginning, just different ending ;) xxx

"Um, Sherlock, I think something's happened.” John says awkwardly, staring at his half-naked husband's back and wings.

“What are you talking about, John?” Sherlock sighs, pulling out his favourite purple shirt.

 _Of course, he probably doesn't even realise they're on show_. John thinks, sitting up better in bed.

“Your wings, love. Look at them.”

Sherlock sighs again but walks over to the full length mirror to see what John is talking about.

“What? They're white today. And tomorrow they'll be black.”

“Sweetheart,” John sighs softly, climbing out of bed and standing behind his husband, “They've been white for two days now. I noticed they stayed white for a long time the other day but I just didn't think about it. But now, I think that you're … well, I think you're _changing_. I mean, I think you're finally being pulled to a side. The side of the Angels.”

“Well, isn't that good, John?”

“Of course it is, love. I just … I didn't think it would happen so quickly. And I thought, well, I guess I thought it would change you completely. But it hasn't.”

“Not good?”

“No, sweetheart. You know I love you just as you are. And I loved your wings. They were so beautiful. It just feels like I've taken something from you.” John sighs sadly, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

“Idiot.” Sherlock replies affectionately, turning around to face his husband. “I told you I'd be on _your_ side, and if that means your life-force changing who I am then, it's alright. I love you, John. And you've taken _nothing_ from me, in fact, you've given me so much. I never thought I'd have anything to live for, and now I do.”

John smiles softly and blushes at his husband's compliment, to which Sherlock responds by lifting his Angel's chin and kissing him gently.

“I love you too, Sherlock."

“I know.” Sherlock smiles, pulling his husband close and wrapping his wings around him.

John looks at the wings wrapped around him and smiles; as much as he loved Sherlock's black wings, there's no denying the beauty of them now.

The older Angel lets his own wings extend to wrap around Sherlock's more slender ones and the younger Angel practically glows at the intimacy of it.

“I always loved your wings, John. They make me feel safe.” Sherlock says in a moment of rare vulnerability.

“Always, Sher. I promise.”

Sherlock leans in to rest his forehead against John's and lets the older Angel wrap his arms around him.

“Such a beautiful Angel.” John murmurs, kissing Sherlock's neck.

“You too, my love.” Sherlock whispers, gripping John tighter.

“Boys! Boys, where are you, dears?” Mrs Hudson's voice rings through the flat and the pair pull apart slowly, retracting their wings.

“We’ll be right out, Mrs Hudson.” John replies, kissing his husband’s cheek before turning around to look through their wardrobe.

John and Sherlock enter five minutes later and Mrs Hudson greets them with a smile and a fond look.

“How’s married life, dears?” She asks sweetly, heading to the kitchen to make tea.

“Same as it’s always been, Mrs Hudson. He still asks like an insufferable git and I still have to make apologies.” John grins, sitting down in his armchair.

“Yes, well surely the sex makes up for that.”

“Sherlock!” John exclaims, looking over his shoulder at their landlady.

“Oh, it’s alright, dears. I’ve heard you two anyway.” She says gently, handing John his cup of tea.

The Angel takes it with a bow of his head as a blush rises up his cheeks.

Sherlock just smirks at Mrs Hudson and gratefully takes the proffered tea.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson.”

“You’re welcome, dear. Just this once, mind. I’m not your housekeeper.”

“Of course.”

“And may I say, Sherlock, your wings look lovely, dear. I see John has pulled you over to his side then. Well, it doesn’t matter, I’ve always known you were a good man.”

Sherlock bows his head at the compliment before offering the woman a warm smile.

“Anyway, dears, I must be off. I just came to see how you were getting on.”

“Bye, Mrs Hudson.”

“Bye, dears.”

“I can’t believe you said that, Sherlock.” John finally says, trying to suppress a smirk.

“You know it’s true, John.” Sherlock replies, smirking at his husband over the rim of his mug.

“Yes, but Mrs Hudson doesn’t need to, does she?”

“You heard her, she already knows.”

John sighs and rolls his eyes, sipping at his brew as Sherlock comes over to sit in his chair.

“So, a whole week and no cases, either the criminals of London are on vacation or Lestrade has got himself another consulting detective.” John smirks at his husband, a challenge in his eyes.

“If you think I’m going to fall for _cheap_ shots, John, you’re sadly mistaken.” Sherlock scowls at the doctor, even though there’s no heat behind it.

“Come off it, I know you’re bored, Sher. You just keep distracting yourself with sexual activities.”

“Well, I have just married and bonded with this rather handsome ex-army doctor. He’s quite something, really.”

“Oh, really? Does this ex-army doctor have a name?” John asks innocently, surprised at Sherlock’s game of role play.

“Oh, yes, he does. But … I prefer to call him … _Captain_.” Sherlock replies, his baritone voice dropping to a low purr that sends a shiver of excitement down John’s spine.

“So … um, good doctor, is he? Good with his … hands?” John asks shakily, his eyes dropping to Sherlock’s long fingers as the younger Angel runs them up and down his own leg.

“Mmm, _very_ good. I dare say that the sex is somewhat … _mind-blowing_.” Sherlock smirks, looking up at John through his eyelashes.

“Damn you, Sherlock Holmes. You and all that sex appeal. Bedroom, now!” John growls, abandoning his cup of tea and heading to the bedroom.

Sherlock gives a triumphant smile before running back into the bedroom after John.

John jumps him as soon as the door closes and starts attacking his shirt.

“God, you are so gorgeous when you do that. It really _fucking_   turns me on, and drives me mad. You’re a sin in yourself, Sherlock Holmes.” The older Angel growls, ripping Sherlock’s shirt off and biting his neck.

Sherlock moans loudly and runs his hands up his husband’s back, clawing at his skin.

John growls again, his hand coming up into Sherlock’s curls and twisting tightly, until the younger Angel’s knees buckle and John has to hold him around the waist to stop him hitting the floor.

He drags him over to the bed and drops the younger Angel onto it, climbing up to straddle his hips and drive his tongue into his mouth.

Sherlock becomes pliant under the assault and just moans loudly, grinding his hips up into John’s.

John breaks the kiss and yanks Sherlock’s jeans off before pulling off his own and leaning back down to grind into Sherlock again.

“ _Jawn, please_.”

“Will you behave?” John asks in his Captain’s voice, biting at Sherlock’s neck.

“ _Never_.” Sherlock purrs, nibbling at John’s ear.

“I should spank you for your attitude.”

“ _Oh God_.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Sherlock nods and moans brokenly in response.

“Maybe next time. Right now, though, I want you naked.” John whispers huskily, pulling Sherlock’s underwear off and leaning back to admire the view.

“Like what you see, _Captain_?” Sherlock asks innocently, his voice raspy and his cheekbones a bright pink.

“Oh God, yes.” John moans, climbing off the bed to remove his own underwear and grab the lube.

Sherlock spreads his legs in invitation and John smiles shyly at the feeling in his chest that comes with the younger Angel’s complete trust in him.

Soon, just looking at Sherlock isn’t enough and John gets impatient, quickly climbing back onto the bed and pouring a generous amount of lube on himself.

He smiles down at his beloved, lining himself up before pushing into the tight heat with a low moan.

Sherlock immediately wraps his legs around John’s waist and forces him deeper; the movement ripping a loud cry from the younger Angel’s throat.

“Move, Jawn. _Please_.” Sherlock begs brokenly, looking up at his husband.

The older Angel leans over him and kisses him deeply, thrusting in and out slowly before kissing his way down to Sherlock’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Sherlock. Always. I can’t believe you’re mine.” John whispers softly, nuzzling Sherlock’s neck and he continues to move slowly.

“Forever.” Sherlock whispers gently, and John can tell it’s a promise.

He moves more forcefully; knowing how rough Sherlock likes it sometimes, and if the constant hitch in his moaning is anything to go by, this is one of those times.

“John. Faster, please.”

John grins as he starts to pound faster into Sherlock, watching his husband writhe underneath him the whole time.

When he feels how close Sherlock is, he leans in to whisper in his ear, “I love you, Sherlock.”

And it’s enough to undo the younger Angel completely, as he convulses and climaxes without a single touch.

John leans over to kiss him passionately before following Sherlock over the edge with a low moan.

“Oh, God.” He whispers, resting his head against Sherlock’s.

“What you do to me, John. I can’t explain it.” Sherlock whispers, tears shining in his eyes.

“I know, baby, I know.” John whispers back, kissing Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock sighs in contentment, wrapping his arms around John tightly and breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

“Let’s get cleaned up, sweetheart. Then maybe some tea, yeah?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Good.” John grins, kissing Sherlock’s nose and disappearing to the bathroom for a wash rag.

He comes back and quickly cleans Sherlock up before disappearing to the kitchen to make tea.

Sherlock curls up onto his side and watches his husband move about the kitchen, enjoying a semi-naked ex-army doctor angel bustling about making tea.

When John returns, Sherlock’s eyes are closed and he has the most contented expression on his face.

“You’re really good for my ego if I can tire you out _that_ quickly.” John chuckles, setting the brews down and climbing back into bed.

“I’ll always love you, Sherlock. Always.”

 


End file.
